Neon Genesis Evangelion: Ferite Nuove
by Rikumasan
Summary: Ferite Nuove takes place 3 years after the events of the series (with the events of End of Evangelion being disregarded entirely.) This is a continuation of the series as though the Third Impact began and ended abruptly, based on Shinji's choices.
1. Prologue: A Late Night Visit

Neon Genesis Evangelion: **Ferite Nuove**

Prologue

A Late Night Visit

"You can't go in there young man." Came the voice of a night nurse.

"But I have to, please." He said.

"Visiting hours are over. You can visit her tomorrow."

"Please miss, it's very important. I just need to talk to her for a minute." He pleaded, the voice was polite but firm and something about his tone made the nurse change her mind.

She sighed. "Room 302. Don't stay too long. I must warn you she's probably asleep."

"Thank you miss." The boy said as he hurried to the elevator. He rode to the third floor and stepped off. He felt a sense of unease as he strode down the hall toward his destination. Sighing, he placed his hand on room 302's door handle and pushed.

The room was dark as Shinji Ikari walked in. He sighed as he approached the bed and sat in the chair beside it. He thought for a moment about what he would say then he sat up straight. "I don't know if you can hear me, but this is really important." He paused a moment and continued.

"I don't understand why we have to continue all these tests, I mean, it's ridiculous. There is no threat, the Angels are gone. I don't know why my father hasn't destroyed those damn machines. That bastard wouldn't stop your start-up test even though it was obvious to everyone that something was wrong. He just told them to keep going, and then..." He choked on his words.

Rising from his seat, he stood over the bed watching the girl sleep. Asuka's arm was broken and she had bandages of various sizes on her arms and legs. The only sound in the dark room were the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor and Shinji's and Asuka's slow breathing.

"Before I go I just want to say something. I need to tell you before one of us gets killed or something." The boy took a deep breath, bent over the bed and whispered in her ear, "Ich liebe dich, mein engel." He then bent closer and kissed her lips softly. Smiling he said louder, "I love you Asuka." He walked to the door and opened it.

As the door closed the room was once again filled with silence. The heart monitor droned on and the air lingered with Shinji's words. Then, with her eyes still closed, Asuka Soryu smiled softly and drifted off to sleep.

Things are funny like that. A boy, professing his love for a girl who seemingly despises his very being, but as I said before, things is funny like that. Of course, I now seem to be in a position where explanation might prove necessary.

It is three years after the events of the Third Impact, which was, in all actuality, denied completion by one Shinji Ikari, a boy who throughout his entire life felt it impossible to relay to others his thoughts and emotions.

The threat of the Angels, and certain doom to humanity is now a thing of the past. SEELE, the shadow government which operated the NERV project has been disbanded, after the sudden disappearance of its chairperson, Keele. Gendo Ikari, and his aide Kouzou Fuyutsuki still operate NERV, and are still continuing with the maintenance and upkeep of the Evangelion units as well as regularly scheduled pilot testing.

Several months ago, it was during one of these tests that Second Child Asuka Langley Sohryu was critically injured due to mechanical failure. The truth behind the cause of the failure is under extreme deliberation.

It is apparent however, that Shinji Ikari has overcome his crippling social anxiety and is slowly coming to terms with his past; the small part of this tale that I have just told is proof of that. However, that is not where this story really begins. It began with a phone call.

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and its characters are property of  
Hideaki Anno, and Gainax. All original characters are property of Adam  
Hammock and MediaCore Entertainment._

And that's it so far. Sorry it's so short but as of the completion of this prologue I have been up for 48 hours straight. Anyway, the story is going to have more chapters as I am able to write more. If you enjoyed it, I would like a review just to know what to fix and what people would like to see next, stuff like that. Also Ferite Nuove is Italian, meaning New Wounds. Think about that. Chapter one should be ready in a couple of weeks. Thanks!


	2. Movement 1 Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion: **Ferite Nuove  
**  
_Movement One  
_  
Chapter I

The rain pounded on the windows of the downtown Tokyo-3 apartment that was home to Misato Katsuragi an her two charges, Shinji Ikari, and Asuka Langly Soryhu. As Misato raided the refrigerator for another beer the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She said as she put it to her ear. She listened intently to the man on the other end for a moment, and placed the phone back onto the cradle. Well, placed can used quite loosely in this situation, as the sound of it reverberated around the small living room. The look on her face was one of mixed emotions, of shock and disgust. She looked to the door as she heard it shut.  
  
"Is anyone home?" It was Shinji's voice.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
He walked into the room where Misato's voice had come from and set his bag on the couch.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked as he fumbled with the shirt of his school uniform, trying to un-tuck it. His brown hair was shaggier than usual and his stance seemed far different, more laid back. Misato suddenly realized how much he'd changed since the events three years earlier.  
  
"I just received a call from Fuyutsuki. Apparently they are going to continue the Evangelion project after all. They need you three to be at headquarters tomorrow in the morning for some harmonics tests."  
  
"Oh God, we're going through this again?" He sighed, and threw up his hands angrily. "I don't understand why they haven't destroyed those monsters! Doesn't he realize all he's put us through?"  
  
"I'm sure he realizes, but that doesn't take away from the fact that it was your father who's organizing the whole thing."  
  
Shinji went quiet. His face glazed over in a look of pure hatred. The counter argument he was ready to produce became a stream of stammering and muttered curses.  
  
"It's an order." She said.  
  
Shinji regained his composure, his face a mask of hatred, mostly for his father than the woman standing before him.  
  
"Orders are for military personnel Misato, not children." And with that he stepped into his room, sliding the door shut.  
  
Misato sighed and dropped heavily onto the couch. Pushing his bag aside she wondered where his new attitude had come from. She'd never remembered him being so outspoken about his anger, granted the mere mention of his father's name still sent him into a fit of mumbling, but even so she thought; He's never been like this.  
  
All the way across town, Rei Ayanami lay in her hard bed, eyes toward the ceiling. Her apartment was the polar opposite of her three co- workers'. Misato's apartment was almost always neat and tidy, which was mostly Ikari's work. Rei's apartment was cold and bare, without any furniture save for a dresser on the far wall opposite the bed.  
  
Her mind raced with thoughts. Lightening quick doubts and slow as mud reassurances of past and present, of destruction and preservation. These were the things that plagued her most when she was alone. Who was she? The question still haunted her deepest sleep.  
  
Her eyes, as red as blood, came to rest on the broken glasses sitting atop her dresser. Now her mind was flooded with new thoughts and emotions. Gendo Ikari. Who was he to her? Was he a mentor, a father figure? Could she trust him? There were no answers at hand.  
  
Tired of the oppressive weight on her shoulders, the girl rolled over and quickly fell asleep. She would never remember the dream she had that night, but even so, she would soon come to understand the reasoning behind it. Because, for the most part, it involved the other item that rested upon that lonely dresser. A manila folder with the words "Ferite Nuove" stamped across it.

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and its characters are property of  
Hideaki Anno, and Gainax. All original characters are property of Adam  
Hammock and MediaCore Entertainment.  
_

Here it is the first chapter of this tale. Sorry it's so short but that's how it's going to be. The layout will be 20 or so chapters per movement, with three movements in all. Please review to let me know your opinions on what's going on so far, and so I can answer any questions you may have about this whole project.


End file.
